


You Can’t Pick And Choose Your Ghosts

by Leonawriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuusei started hearing voices in his head, he thought at first he was dreaming, and then that he was going crazy.  No, he'd just acquired a small group of spirits still interested in his daily life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Pick And Choose Your Ghosts

The first time he noticed anything amiss, he was asleep - or so close to being still asleep, that he wasn’t entirely aware of what was real, and what was created by his imagination, figments left over from his dreaming mind.

_"-don’t even know if this is going to work-"_

He rolled over, groaning.  He’d had a late night.

_"-oh, come on, it’s not going to if you don’t believe it can-"_

_"If you start singing about miracles again, I’ll-"  
_

_"-what?  We’re already-"  
_

Yuusei fluffed his pillow up, and unceremoniously stuffed it on top of his head.

He recognised those voices, though, didn’t he?  Just… somehow…

He must have been dreaming about the war again. Duelling their friends, finding the ghost of his dad… sometimes, it came back to haunt him in his dreams.  He was sure he wasn’t the only one either, but he did wish his dreams would be a little quieter and let him get back to sleep.  _Proper_ sleep.

_"-boys!  For goodness’ sake, let him sleep, can’t you see-"_

After that, there was quiet.

His dreams were strange after that, true, but also strangely enough, were not filled with visions of his parents, or either of the Godwins.

...

He spent most of the day after waking up at the intended time yawning, looking out at the world with bleary eyes.  Thankfully, he didn't hear any more voices that day, or the next, or even the day after. 

But what he _had_ heard somehow hadn't vanished along with the details of the other 'dreams' he'd had that night, and so, it unnerved him.  Just a little.

The next time he heard them in more than memory, he was awake.  Awake, and working on a computer program to help ease out some minor glitches in the D-Wheel interface due to the new Speed World rulings.

_"It'd be faster if he did it that other way, like-"_

_"Oh, for- don't interrupt him!"  
_

Yuusei shook his head, wondering if he should go find an aspirin for hearing things, if that would even work.

_"We don't even know if he can hear any of this.  I don't see how it matters."_

He got up and out of his seat, with the intention of getting himself a drink when he realised that he couldn't focus on the work he'd been trying to do at all any more. He'd finish it later.

...

Crow asked him if he was all right after he heard them again two days later.  

Yuusei ended up shrugging, and saying bluntly that he hadn't been sleeping well on some nights, but it was probably just due to stress.  They'd just finished moving over to Zora's, after all, and everything was new.  Moving where you live was always stressful, right?

Crow nodded, but kept a watch on him with narrowed eyes after that out of worry.

 _"He's not the only one worrying_ ," he heard shortly afterwards.  It was the female voice, one that he'd never heard before all this had started.

_"You still won't give up, will you?"_

_"If there's even a chance he can hear us, then no.  I won't give up on it."  
_

_"I sometimes wonder who he resembles more.  He looks like his father, but there's so much of you in him as well."  
_

Yuusei started, excusing himself for a breath of fresh air.

Hearing things.  That was all. Anything else was impossible.  If it wasn't for the fact that he'd come face to face with his dad when Rudger - and he'd thought he'd heard _that_ voice before as well - had exploded the bridge across the Momentum pit after their duel... he would have thought he was going really and truly mad.

Maybe seeing his dad that one time had opened up a subconscious idea in his head, and that was why he thought he could hear them.  They were dead, moved on, surely, so why were they _in his head_ _?_

He hoped they'd moved on.  None of them were Dark Signers any more, none of them were tied back, none were bound to Momentum now that Momentum itself was purified.  He could only _hope_.

And yet at the same time, he felt a gut-wrenching sensation of _homesickness_ , of nostalgia for something he'd never had. A 'stupid' wish that he wasn't going crazy, a wonderment of _are those their voices_ that he just couldn't get rid of.

He leaned against the wall, ignoring all of the people going past, and put up a hand over his eyes to hide the fact that they were shining from as-yet unspent tears.  He didn't cry often, he'd grown up fast and hard in Satellite, and learning about the past, being confronted with the proof of it so constantly, had given him a slight numb quality to certain things.  He'd long since accepted that it 'hurt', that it wasn't always going to get better.

And when it all became too much, when he couldn't just ignore it any more, he never wanted to _worry_ anyone with it.

A headache.  He could pass it off as a headache.

Never mind the tear that had just rolled down his cheek.  He could wipe it away.

" _Kaa-san_ ," he said, under his breath.  "Everyone..."

_"Yuusei?"_

Tentative, quiet, hesitant... his head shot up, and he looked around.  

Nothing.  No one.

_"Yuusei, you can hear us?"_

_"We're here!  Yuusei, we're here!  Your fall into Momentum gave you a boost - a connection if you will,"_ he heard his father say excitedly.  In some way, the scientific slant on what was going on helped calm him, eased his panic.  _"You're not going crazy.  You can hear us like this, but we can't hear you unless you talk aloud.  How are you?  Yuusei?"_

"Fine," he managed to get out, "I'm fine.  I'll..."

A man walked past, and paused for a moment before carrying on, assuming that the boy, hand and arm covering his marker and by pure coincidence allowing him to evade the now everyday masked sneers from onlookers, was on the phone to someone.

It wouldn't be too far off the mark, if seen in a certain light.

"I... I'll be fine."

Somehow, he was smiling again.

...

AN: Um, this wasn't supposed to be as angsty as it came out I _swear_ \- in fact, it ends on a happier note in some ways, and starting from the next bit, the guys (who aren't 'in his head', but sound like it to him) will start acting as more of a peanut gallery, now that he's accustomising himself to the idea that they're there at all.

Please be aware that later chapters (exactly which or when is unknown) will have references to what I call the 'family headcanon', where Rex is Crow's father and Rudger is Jack's. I've also created OCs to fill the gap of Rex and Rudger's other halves, but they'll just be mentioned, if at all, and not have any major bearing on the story.  However, since this does involve all of the MIDS team in a fully speaking role, I thought it best to say now just in case.


End file.
